


Pour que son coeur y soit mangé

by Nelja



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic écrite pour LazyCitizen, sur les sentiments que la Belle éprouve pour la Bête, qui ne s'accordent pas forcément à son innocence de jeune fille</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour que son coeur y soit mangé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyCitizen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LazyCitizen).



> Fic écrite pour un échange. Lazy Citizen avait demandé : introspection de la belle qui aime (et désire, parce que c'est là que se trouve le problème moral) la bête, et qui se dit que ce n'est "pas bien".
> 
> Si ce prompt même vous dégoûte et vous fait penser "beeeeuuuurk, zoophilie !" n'allez pas plus loin. Sinon, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rempli de façon assez soft (et d'avoir pas mal repris le conte autour, mais bon...)
> 
> La version utilisée est de madame Leprince de Beaumont.

Avant même de voir la Bête, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas augmenter les peines de son père, puis plus encore quand on leur servit ce repas de roi, la Belle était persuadée qu'elle serait mangée vivante.

Il y eut des avertissements, des bruits, son père lui faisant ses adieux. Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparée à l'apparition de la Bête.

Il ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, et pourtant, elle se sentait déjà à la fois trembler d'effroi et brûler de fièvre. Des crocs démesurés sortaient de la gueule du monstre terrifiant, une fourrure luxuriante recouvrait son corps. Ses mains étaient longues et énormes, munies de doigts rudimentaires et de griffes redoutables, comme des pattes d'ours.

Eût-ce été une créature sauvage des bois, elle aurait été redoutable et majestueuse, et déjà bien des hommes courageux se seraient évanouis d'effroi à sa vue. Mais c'était plus horrible encore, ce n'était pas entièrement une Bête. Il portait des vêtements de prix, qui sur lui semblaient grotesques. Et ses yeux, bien que brillant d'une féroce flamme d'or sombre, étaient ceux d'un humain.

Cet aspect chimérique en faisait une abomination, bien plus que la forme animale seule. On ne pouvait plus la rejeter comme quelque chose d'entièrement étranger ; admettre son existence était comme reconnaître des choses horribles qui se cachaient derrière l'idée même d'humanité.

Il n'avait pas touché la Belle. Il ne lui avait pas parlé. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'il était déjà en train de la dévorer, que la peur et l'horreur qui s'incrustaient dans son coeur ne pouvaient s'expliquer autrement que par ses crocs luisants, que ses bras et ses jambes qui tremblaient, sans force, étaient déjà retenus par ces pattes massives et griffues.

Il lui semblait qu'une telle vision ne pouvait qu'hanter un esprit à jamais, de jour comme au royaume des cauchemars.

Il lui demanda si elle était venue ici de son plein gré, elle répondit que oui. Il ne lui demanda pas si elle le regrettait ; elle n'aurait su répondre.

Puis il se retira, la laissant seule, et il avait réellement mangé une partie d'elle, la laissant tremblante, l'ombre d'une douleur indéfinissable dans le corps et dans l'âme, sa tranquillité lui étant à jamais arrachée.

* * *

Elle trouva dans sa chambre des livres, des instruments de musique et des partitions, elle trouva des nouvelles de sa famille, elle trouva de la nourriture délicieuse, elle trouva tout ce qu'elle désirait. La Bête était maître du château, il lui fallait admettre que tout venait d'elle.

Cette gentillesse après les menaces qu'elle avait tenues contre son père, puis contre elle, semblait encore une abomination, comme l'humanité dans son regard. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, cela semblait contraire aux lois naturelles.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas les rejeter pour autant, faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Au contraire, cela la frappait plus encore, lui faisait tourner sans cesse autour de la question dans son esprit, comme un papillon attiré par la flamme.

Elle allait vivre un peu plus longtemps, elle en était maintenant certaine. Elle ne serait pas tuée. En était-elle heureuse ? Vivre ainsi, sans jamais plus parler à son père ou sa famille, sous l'oeil effrayant de la Bête, quand sa présence seule éveillait en elle le malaise et l'effroi ?

Bien sûr, elle en était heureuse, constata-t-elle avec surprise. Elle pensait pourtant que la vie n'avait pas grand prix pour elle, surtout cette vie-là. Pourtant, même écrasée sous le poids de la Bête, elle voulait vivre encore.

Le soir, elle vit la Bête pour la seconde fois. Elle savait que c'était un être bon et généreux, elle se le répéta dans sa tête et dans son coeur. Le frisson de répugnance et de terreur devant ce qui n'aurait pas dû être ne s'estompa pas, au contraire. Si une telle créature avait du coeur, n'était-il pas d'autant plus horrible qu'elle ait cette apparence, pour elle comme pour les autres ? Hélas, le tigre redoutable est nécessaire à l'ordre naturel, mais comment pouvait-il exister des êtres qui faisaient douter de la Providence par leur seule existence ?

Il la regarda souper, doucement, tristement, sans violence ni grossièreté. Il lui demanda si elle le trouvait laid, et bien sûr elle ne put lui mentir. Elle ne fut presque pas surprise de ne pas le sentir offensé ou brutal.

Elle lui dit combien il était bon, elle lui dit toute la reconnaissance qu'elle lui devait. Elle essaya, pendant ce temps, de baisser les yeux dans son assiette, de ne pas la regarder en face, de ne penser qu'à ce qu'il lui offrait. Ses paroles étaient humbles et sa compagnie douce. Elle savait qu'il était hideux, et s'en souciait peu, tant qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

A la fin du repas, il lui demanda si elle voulait être sa femme.

Son destin était pire que de se faire dévorer, finalement. Elle ignorait dans les détails ce qui se passait entre deux époux, mais son peu de connaissance lui sembla déjà trop pour son faible entendement, alors qu'elle se figurait en train d'embrasser ce monstre, de dormir dans son lit ou de porter ses enfants, heureusement de manière fugitive et floue, tellement de telles horreurs ne pouvaient pénétrer son esprit.

"Non, la Bête." souffla-t-elle très doucement.

Elle se faisait peu d'illusions sur cette réponse. Plus que jamais, elle le voyait comme une féroce créature des bois sauvages. Avaient-elles jamais fait leur cour, avaient-elles jamais accepté un refus, manifesté de la pitié envers leurs proies ? Avaient-elles jamais renoncé à ce qu'elles désiraient, de quelque façon que ce fut ? Cette gentillesse, cette prévenance, ne pouvaient être qu'une apparence. Et hélas, que venait faire là le fait que ce soit une Bête ? De nombreux humains dont elle avait entendu parler n'auraient pas mieux agi, s'ils avaient enlevé une jeune fille, s'ile l'avaient eue à leur merci, et que la douceur n'avait pas porté les fruits qu'ils espéraient.

Pourtant, il se contenta de soupirer tristement, détourna son regard, et sortit de la pièce en lui disant adieu.

Aussi forte que son ancienne crainte fut le regret de l'avoir si mal jugé, la tristesse de la voir partir ainsi, la honte pour ses soupçons indignes. La Bête valait bien plus que cela, et la Belle sentit une source d'estime, de reconnaissance, de compassion, d'amitié, jaillir en son coeur.

Elle espéra que ces sentiments ne s'émousseraient pas quand elle aurait à nouveau son visage de monstre devant les yeux.

* * *

La Bête venait chaque soir à neuf heures ; l'appréhension initiale était vite devenue une réelle attente.

Ils pouvaient bavarder pendant des heures, se promener dans le jardin où se couchait le soleil. Parfois, la belle jouait de la musique pour la Bête, et parfois, elle lui parlait des livres qu'elle lisait. Il en avait lu certains, pas autant qu'elle toutefois.

Les premiers jours, elle avait regardé ce visage avec horreur, mais l'habitude aidant, elle en était venue à ne plus le remarquer. Du moins, au début, car maintenant quand elle se sentait seule pendant la journée, elle l'attendait avec impatience, elle se le représentait avec joie, tellement elle avait d'affection pour celui qui le portait. Et c'est avec plaisir aussi qu'elle le regardait quand il venait enfin, qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix rauque.

Parfois, même, le regret qu'il ne vienne jamais la voir avant neuf heures la transperçait comme une lame.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'ennuyait toute seule - comment pouvait-on s'ennuyer, quand on avait de la musique, des livres à l'infini, des jardins superbes qui n'étaient pas ornés que de roses, même si elles en était la plus grande fierté ? Non, c'était qu'elle redoutait de plus en plus de se trouver seule avec elle-même et ses pensées.

Elle savait bien peu de choses de l'amour ; sa mère était morte quand elle était très jeune, et elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue avec son père. Bien sûr, elle avait vu des gentilshommes courtiser ses soeurs, puis les abandonner au temps de leur pauvreté. Elle les avait finalement vues faire de beaux mariages, avec des hommes nobles, riches, beaux et intelligents, grâce à l'argent que la Bête avait accepté de leur envoyer pour elle. Elles ne semblaient pas heureuses pour autant, quand elle les regardait dans son miroir magique.

Il était arrivé aussi, autrefois, que des jeunes hommes la demandent en mariage ; elle avait refusé, non pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils ne la rendraient pas heureuse, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner son père. Ils avaient eu des regards tristes et des paroles nobles, puis s'en étaient remis et en avaient épousé d'autres.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu un regard si triste que celui de la Bête quand, chaque soir, inlassablement, elle priait la Belle de l'épouser. Ou alors, la Belle n'avait jamais regardé l'un d'entre eux avec autant d'attention.

Oh oui, elle était bien ignorante, et tout ce qu'elle savait de l'amour, elle l'avait lu dans des livres, de mille et cent façons contradictoires, dont certaines lui semblaient absurdes et gênantes.

Elle avait voulu croire que la bonne forme d'amour, celle qu'elle recherchait pour elle, était l'envie de lier son destin avec quelqu'un, de n'aimer que lui pour toujours, et de savoir qu'on sera heureux ainsi. Pour cela, il fallait de l'estime et du respect, de l'amitié, de la confiance et de la vertu.

Elle ressentait tout cela pour la Bête, sans aucun doute, sans compter l'admiration qu'elle avait pour sa simple bonté, la compassion qu'elle avait pour son triste sort.

Mais elle n'avait pas écouté ce qu'on disait sur cette chose qui s'appelle passion, parce que cela fait mal. Elle avait cru qu'être auprès de celui qu'on aimait pouvait apporter la tranquillité et la paix de l'âme.

Rien n'était plus faux que cela. Bien sûr, quand à neuf heures, il venait la rejoindre, elle en ressentait toujours un mélange de joie et de soulagement, comme s'il avait pu disparaître. Mais ce sentiment durait peu.

Il était toujours la Bête, et même si son visage était associé à de si charmants moments, il était toujours d'une monstruosité terrifiante, fascinante. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle le savait au plus profond de son coeur. Et pourtant, toujours, cette impression d'être en danger près de lui, son coeur paniqué battant la chamade comme un petit oiseau sous les griffes d'un fauve. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel était ce sentiment, mais si l'amour brillait de si sombres couleurs, il lui faisait peur.

Et quand elle avait mis une de ses plus belles robes, et qu'il la regardait, elle avait l'impression qu'il le remarquait, et alors c'était comme si elle ne portait pas de vêtements du tout.

Il lui disait qu'il était heureux qu'elle accepte au moins de rester toujours avec lui, et elle acquiesçait en souriant, ajoutait parfois doucement qu'elle en était bien contente aussi.

Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle se demandait s'il voudrait savoir un jour, et quels seraient alors les mots qu'elle formerait dans sa bouche.

Et chaque soir, quand au moment de la quitter il lui demandait si elle voulait l'épouser, il lui semblait mourir de chagrin quand elle refusait.

C'était impossible, il le savait, ils le savaient tous les deux. Les jeunes filles n'épousent que des humains, pas des monstres.

Elle pouvait s'imaginer maintenant serrer cette mains aux griffes pointues, être embrassée par cette bouche aux dents luisantes et à la longue langue, se serrer dans ces bras longs et brutaux, sentir son coeur battre à travers la fourrure, sans que son esprit soit voilé par l'horreur ; cela lui faisait moins peur quand elle ne pouvait pas.

Et dès le lendemain, elle se retrouvait seule à nouveau, et l'attente était plus longue à chaque fois. Elle se promenait dans les massifs de roses et pensait à la demande qui avait scellé son destin, à son père qui avait volé un étranger pour elle. Elle était venue ici pour les péchés de son père ; mais si son âme y était captive autant que son corps, c'était pour ses péchés à elle.

Les roses étaient belles et merveilleuses, mais leur odeur entêtante éveillait en elle de toutes autres pensées maintenant ; elle savait ce que c'était, la nature reproductrice, l'arme de séduction des arbres et des plantes. Ses sens en éveil se rappelaient, comme en opposition, l'odeur lourde de la Bête, animale et musquée, et elle voulait oublier, elle fuyait cette senteur qui tentait de s'accrocher à ses cheveux et à ses robes, pour retrouver l'atmosphère savante et stérile de ses livres.

Sauf que même les textes les plus innocents se ramenaient toujours dans son esprit à d'autres, en un complexe jeu de références et de comparaisons. Les textes devaient tous un peu de leur structure et de leurs thèmes aux Anciens, après tout, et elle pensait aux jeunes filles des légendes qui charmaient des bêtes sauvages par leur seule beauté et les rendaient douces comme des agneaux, elles se demandaient si elles avaient eu des remords, et si elles les avaient abandonnées ou laissé tuer ensuite. Elle se rappelait en rougissant des histoires de jeunes filles qui avaient aimé des dieux sous forme d'animaux, que l'on laisse lire aux jeunes filles en croyant qu'elles sont stupides. Son père avait peut-être eu tort de leur donner une éducation si complète, malgré leur sexe.

Et le soir, la Bête revenait toujours, amenant avec elle le même soulagement, la même tension. Il lui disait encore qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il souhaitait rester pour toujours avec elle. Il lui disait qu'elle le transformait, qu'elle le rendait meilleur.

Elle se demandait si c'était vrai ou si ce n'était qu'un compliment, et se trouvait horriblement vaniteuse. Pour elle, cette Bête avait toujours été bonne, elle n'avait jamais eu personne à qui le montrer, c'est tout.

Elle se demandait comment lui la transformait, et frémissait à cette question.

Elle se trouvait sale, et bien sûr, même si cela leur déchirait le coeur à tous les deux, elle refusait de l'épouser encore et encore.

* * *

Elle lui demanda la permission de revoir son père, elle lui demanda la permission de revoir des êtres humains.

Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Et peut-être avait-elle besoin de lui, des conseils de celui qui l'avait toujours soutenue. Ou peut-être n'oserait-elle rien demander, si pour cela elle devait admettre que tout n'allait pas totalement bien. Dans tous les cas, elle voulait rentrer, elle le devait.

Peut-être la Bête refuserait-il de la laisser partir, après tout ? N'avait-elle pas promis de se constituer prisonnière, pour toujours et à jamais ?

Mais elle avait encore une fois sous-estimé sa bonté. Sans hésiter, la Bête lui accorda la permission qu'elle demandait, alors même qu'elle pouvait sentir le désespoir dans sa voix qui se fissurait, alors même qu'elle en sentait l'écho dans son propre coeur.

Elle lui promit de revenir quand huit jours se seraient écoulés, il lui promit qu'il l'aimait assez pour mourir de son absence.

Pendant une semaine, elle revint auprès de sa famille. Elle embrassa son père, ses soeurs aussi qui n'avaient jamais été si bonnes pour elles, et en quelques jours seulement ce monde était redevenu la normalité pour elle, la palais de la Bête lui semblant un distant conte magique et dangereux. Même quand elle y était, y avait-elle seulement cru ?

Chaque soir, elle pensait à mettre la bague sur sa table de nuit, comme il l'avait dit, afin d'être ramenée près de lui. Chaque soir, elle y renonçait lâchement. Elle vivait dans un monde simple ; comme c'était facile de fuir quand on n'avait pas chaque jour le choix vertigineux juste devant ses yeux !

Elle ne vit pas passer les jours, tellement ils se ressemblaient tous, tellement ils étaient doux et tranquilles, et son coeur ne battit pas tant en une semaine qu'au palais de la Bête en un seul jour.

Pourtant, une nuit, elle rêva de lui ; couché sur l'herbe, il semblait souffrir, ses griffes égratignant le sol dans ses convulsions, sa bouche tordue de douleur et de reproche muet. Elle poussa un cri, posa immédiatement sa bague sur sa table de nuit. Le lendemain matin, elle était de retour dans le palais de la Bête.

Habillée de ses plus beaux vêtements, elle attendit neuf heures avec plus d'impatience que jamais. Aucune des merveilles du palais enchanté ne pouvait tromper son ennui ; elle n'était revenue que pour la Bête, pour sa compagnie si désirable et terrifiante, pour le malheur qu'elle lui causait en ne le voyant pas et malgré le plaisir qu'elle se reprochait à elle-même en le voyant. Mais neuf heures sonnèrent, la Bête ne paraissait pas.

Elle crut avoir causé sa mort ; en larmes, elle courut au jardin là où son rêve la montrait. La Bête était sans connaissance. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, entendit son coeur qui battait. Trembante de reconnaissance, elle embrassa son front brûlant, sa crinière tout emmêlée, sa gueule aux lèvres révulsées. Elle le serra dans ses bras, versa de l'eau claire à son front.

Il lui dit qu'il mourait, parce qu'elle ne l'aimait point. Ces reproches la transperçaient comme mille éclats de verre.

Elle le supplia de ne pas mourir. Oh, si c'était vraiment la raison, alors combien il devait vivre ! Oh, comme elle regrettait de l'avoir quitté, parce que supporter ce doute quotidien était au-dessus de ses forces, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à lui en premier, qui l'aimait tant, qui n'avait qu'elle ?

Elle l'épouserait, lui dit-elle, elle l'épouserait s'il vivait. Sa vertu qu'elle avait si soigneusement protégée, à défaut de son innocence, ne lui semblait plus rien, maintenant, en comparaison de la perte de celui qu'elle aimait.

Trois fois elle répéta sa promesse, par tous les serments les plus sacrés, par toute la conviction de son coeur.

A la troisième fois, la Bête se changea entre ses bras en un homme plus beau que l'amour. Un sortilège l'avait fait Bête ; seulement par l'amour d'une jeune fille pouvait-il reprendre son apparence.

Si son apparence était belle, son coeur n'en était pas changé. Après quelques instants de panique, quelques minutes d'explications, la Belle retrouva en lui cette bonté d'âme, cette noblesse, cette douceur qui l'avaient rendue amoureuse. Elle épousa le beau jeune homme, leur vie fut longue et douce, leurs baisers passionnés, et leur bonheur parfait.

Pour tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, pour sa vertu qu'elle avait sacrifiée de bon coeur sans pour autant la perdre, la Belle connut un bonheur sans mélange. Pourtant, parfois, elle se rappelait la peur et la honte et la brûlure secrète que lui faisait ressentir le souffle bestial de la Bête. Elle se disait qu'il y avait peut-être finalement une partie d'elle-même qui avait été dévorée, et avait disparu avec la Bête sans possibilité de retour.


End file.
